


限时异地恋

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	限时异地恋

徐彰彬站在窗前，一手慢慢推开窗户，另一只手握着手机放在耳边。  
这两天气温还不算低，但已经努力工作许久的地暖早就让房间里的空气开始变得燥热难耐，他在家呆了几天连上火得嗓子都开始干哑。  
随着窗户被打开，缝隙间翻滚着涌进屋里的冷空气吹得站在窗前的人一激灵，却也冲散了那累积了几天的燥热，整个人顿时轻松了不少。

电话里的人絮絮叨叨罗列着假期在家都干了什么，没什么大事，无外乎吃了些什么玩了些什么，见了哪些好久没见的朋友之类的。  
本来因为放松显得含糊的语气再经过通话设备的处理，又多了那么些慵懒的气息，徐彰彬听着听着就有点走神。

对于他们来说假期总是很难得，甚至都不是每次都能得到，这片刻休息时间就显得格外珍贵。  
通常在假期他们之间的交流不会太频繁，毕竟一年到头聚多离少，确实不差那么点自由活动的时间，但道理都懂，真窝在床上呆呆躺着玩了半天手机以后，没意识到就已经翻开通话记录按下了那个名字。  
黄铉辰接电话的速度很快，几乎只响了一声就听到了熟悉的声音柔柔地叫了声哥，徐彰彬猜他肯定又在玩手机，忘了自己明明也一样。

黄铉辰敏锐地注意到他哥哥在电话那头回应的内容逐渐变得敷衍，或只是慢半拍的一声嗯，然后催促他继续，就像每次不能一心二用时有点走神的恍惚。  
他嘴角扬了一下，把手机从左手换到右手，然后捞住从腿边路过的ggami，一边抓着小狗狗的后脑勺一边轻笑，没表现出什么，而是继续讲自己那些不太重要的琐事。

第一片闪动的白色出现在徐彰彬视野里的时候他怔了一下，接着眼前就能看到更多绒絮般左右漂浮着下坠的白点从天上缓缓落下。  
其中一片随着窗口的气流滑向他，轻轻落在鼻尖的皮肤上，留下一个极小的冰凉。

铉辰……  
徐彰彬吸吸鼻子，打断他也没听清对方在说的话。

下雪了。

黄铉辰下意识抬头看向窗外，一瞬停顿，又用带着笑意的声音问是嘛，可是哥，我家这边还没有啊。  
手指挠挠小狗的下巴。  
龙仁离这里还是有点距离吧。

电话那头的徐彰彬没说别的，哼了一声作为回答，黄铉辰从里面听出一点隐藏在背后的些许对他不解风情的埋怨。

一声短促的笑声过后，黄铉辰问雪下得大吗，是不是很好看。

刚开始下，还好，好像也没什么特别不一样的。

徐彰彬靠在窗边，那些纷飞的白色每过几秒钟数量都变得更多些，这会儿已经是很难被忽略掉的程度了。  
楼下的行人偶尔驻足，一边抬头看着天空，一边用他这个距离听不清的声音交流着。

没人陪着大惊小怪的话似乎就变成一场普通的雪罢了，是不是这个冬天的第一片雪花也显得不那么重要。

哥想你了。

有些嘈杂的电流伴随熟悉的声音在耳边响起，语气柔软平和，轻飘飘的感觉就像他嘴里描述那场雪的样子。  
拿着手机的修长手指轻轻捏紧了，漂亮的金发青年似乎条件反射般张了一下嘴，却像个突然失去语言能力的人没能从嗓子发出任何声音。

不想我吗？

他这个哥哥从来不吝啬于这些语言抒发情绪，有时甚至让黄铉辰怀疑他这真的是为了表明自己的情绪还是仅仅为了看自己为此堂皇或无奈的样子。  
对他来说有些事转化为语言总是很困难，即便是现在，作为现役人气偶像本该习惯了那些甜言蜜语和夸张的情感表达，可一旦这些话真的落在这个人身上却变得更难说出口。  
他有时候也会觉得焦躁，甚至带点逆反心态似的讲些会故意惹恼对方的话，可转过头又在心里有点委屈地想我都这样了，为什么还要质疑我呢。  
可偶尔看见对方轻笑着转开头的表情他又会想，这个人是不是真的想从他嘴里得到一个答案。

习惯性用一个无奈的感叹词拖着长声哼了一句。

电话那头的人没出声，甚至连预想中的抱怨都没有。  
他在心里数着秒，思索他现在的表情，最后还是用拐着弯的声线叫了声哥。

去玩AMONG US吗？

他听见浅浅的一声叹气，混合在细小的噪音里几乎很难察觉。  
黄铉辰一瞬间小心翼翼屏住了呼吸。  
他还是有些紧张，这种日子他并不想让这个人生气。  
隔着电话信号的距离他没办法像往常一样用眼睛观察对方，这同时导致他现在有些拿捏不准这个哥哥的情绪。  
或许会顺着他岔开的话题走下去，又或者跟他闹个脾气睡一觉才能好。  
空气安静了一会儿，连他怀里的ggami都像感受到了主人身上散发的紧张而抬头望向他，他却没精力分神去抚摸狗狗柔软的绒毛。  
几秒钟过去，他只听见一点捉摸不定的呼吸声。  
然后有些失真的音效响起。

玩。

黄铉辰好像笑了一下，像被重新按了播放的视频画面，终于有了动作。  
他甚至没发现自己的肩膀因为放松稍稍垮下来，然后手才又伸向了怀里的小宠物。  
点点头，年轻人整理了一下呼吸说那我去开电脑。  
想想又补了一句一会儿见。

他哥没再说那些夸张的语言，好像是真的放弃了追寻自己抛出的问题的答案，也只轻声回了句一会儿见。

拉上刚好steam在线的方灿和felix，又叫上了在群里说没事干的昇玟，几个人组队玩了两个多小时，在此之间徐彰彬当了好几局狼，为了洗脱嫌疑说得天花乱坠口干舌燥还总被黄铉辰轻易发现导致他越喊越大声，关了电脑灌了一大瓶矿泉水才好。  
拿着水瓶再看向窗外，雪已经累积了薄薄一层，虽然雪量不大，却仍然让外面变成了浅浅白色世界。

这时候姐姐走过来叫他陪着去逛街。

你这一直往窗外看不就是想出去看看嘛，我算是好心陪你去了。

让我帮你拿东西直说就行……不用找借口。  
……  
亲姐姐挥着拳头朝向他的时候徐彰彬非常乖巧且迅速地认了怂，换上厚衣服颠颠就跟着跑下楼。

出门已经华灯初上，在夜晚的灯光下影影绰绰的雪花倒变得更有存在感，时不时有那么几个不听话的掉落在睫毛上，融化之前让整个世界都有了几秒钟的模糊滤镜。  
街上多得是在初雪这机会出来约会的情侣，在商场第三次被和姐姐认成情侣之后徐彰彬就放弃了解释，这种情况几乎在他每次单独和姐姐出门的时候都会循环一次，超过三次他就懒得再说。

姐姐一边挑衣服一边瞟了他一眼。

还委屈你了。

他呵呵笑了一下，没说话。

怎么还耷拉着脸，不是都带你吃好吃的了吗……和你那位吵架了？

……

姐姐说得轻描淡写，眼神都没从衣架上挪开，一边有一搭没一搭翻着应季新款。  
徐彰彬僵了一下，低头就指着他姐手里正拿的那一件。

这件好看，就买这个吧。  
……  
徐彰彬姐姐看着手里一件荧光翠绿色印着诡异卡通头像的短袖，像没听见一样松开手翻看起下一件。

明天晚上不就回去了，这么一天都忍不了？

……姐~  
见转移话题的方法没用，徐彰彬只能使出最后手段，撒着娇的弟弟总是没法让人舍得再跟他僵持下去，姐姐便也随他而去。

啊啊行行不说了，那你还想吃什么吗？我请你，再见都不知道要什么时候了。

晚饭过后又添了几顿小零食，最后捧着蓝莓冰沙回了家。

尽管回了老家，可这早睡是不可能早睡的，徐彰彬洗了澡就钻进自己房间躺在床上举起手机打算随便找点什么打发时间。  
还没来得及点开应用，一条消息提示出现在手机上方，又迅速消失。  
从软件进去，通知置顶在最上方，不用点开就能看见一个字停留在用户名下面。

嘴角轻轻扬了一下，拇指点开那条信息，代表已读的数字倏地一变，就像已经明确告知对方自己看到了他的文字。

这时候再说什么那孩子可能又要害羞了，于是他只打了几个字发过去。

明天见。

信息蹦出去的瞬间就被已读了。

在那条只写了一个“想”字的对话框下面。

END

前几天写的了，本来打算初雪的时候再发  
但是  
看起来完全没有要下雪的样子…………


End file.
